


Pretty Fucking Good

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's life is pretty fucking good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Fucking Good

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://users.livejournal.com/_slashygoodness/profile)[**_slashygoodness**](http://users.livejournal.com/_slashygoodness/) [said](http://megyal.livejournal.com/348428.html?thread=8601100#t8601100) of Matt, "He's so so gone for them both." That obviously required fic.

The thing with Matt and Andy has been going on, well, not since the beginning, but for a long time. Matt doesn't remember, now, when the first time they hooked up was. He doesn't even remember what that first time was like, but he's pretty sure it probably went something like so many of the times after: the two of them wanting affection and ending up with their mouths pressed together and their hands on each other's cocks.

So after that it was just this thing they did, and it wasn't a big deal or anything. They both had girlfriends who dumped them for it, but fuck it. If they couldn't handle it, they weren't worth it.

They never really got past handjobs anyway, not until Matt went with Andy on the Honda Civic Tour. Rooms for hotel nights were supposed to be divided up into Andy in one room and Matt and Tyler in another, but they never worked out that way. Matt always went with Andy and let Tyler have his own room, which he probably would have done even if they weren't hooking up, and in one of those rooms, Matt said, "Hey, dude, I'm gonna try sucking your cock. Don't choke me," and then found out that he actually liked it.

*

The thing about Renee is that she knows. One time, before they were dating, when she was helping Matt carry things from the kitchen out to the backyard while they were grilling, she asked, "You and Hurley?"

Matt shrugged and said, "Yeah, sometimes," and that was that.

The other thing about Renee is that it's so fucking easy. Matt asks her out and she says yes, and she already gets FC and loves football and doesn't play fucking games like some of the girls he's dated.

*

One morning, Andy's in Matt's room, in his bed, on top of him, and they're making out. They haven't gotten any farther than that yet, just slow, deep kisses that send warm waves of desire all through Matt.

Usually, when doors are closed at Fuck City, they stay that way, but this morning, Matt's door opens, and both Matt and Andy turn their heads toward the door.

"My shower's broken again," Renee says as she comes in. She goes over to Matt's closet where he keeps spare towels. "I'm borrowing yours." She detours to the bed and leans down to kiss Matt's cheek, and then she goes back out the door.

"You'd better not break up with her," Andy says.

"Not planning on it." Matt tugs him back down.

*

The Packers are having a fucking awful season. It used to be that after a loss, Matt would go upstairs and blow Andy and maybe get Andy to blow him, and it would be a pretty damn good consolation prize.

But now Packers games usually mean Renee's there too, so Matt goes upstairs with her and they fuck and it's hot because she's fucking hot. But he can't sleep afterwards, so he slips out of bed, pulls on his boxers, and goes down to Andy's room.

He knocks on the closed door and waits for Andy to say, "Come in," before he opens it.

Andy's sulking. That's the best word for it. He's sitting up in bed with his arms crossed over his chest and the first season of _Lost_ in the DVD player.

Matt ignores both his scowl and the TV. He crawls up the bed until he's all the way over Andy, his knees on the outside of Andy's hips and his elbows resting on Andy's shoulders.

"Fucking Packers," he says.

"Fuck them," Andy growls.

Matt dips his head to kiss Andy, teasing at his lips with his tongue and coaxing him into kissing back.

"Didn't you just fuck Renee?"

"I can still blow you." Matt tugs Andy's arms away from his chest and kisses and licks his way down to the waistband of Andy's shorts. "If it's hot enough," he says as he tugs Andy's shorts and boxer-briefs down to his thighs, "I might be able to get it up again."

Andy looks down at him with this hilariously disgruntled look on his face. "It's totally hot."

"Says you." Matt takes Andy as far down as he can, turning Andy's attempt at a retort into a moan. Andy's hands settle into his hair, and Matt focuses on sucking as strongly as he can. He's gotten pretty good at this over the last couple of years, and it doesn't take long before Andy's coming.

Matt swallows and then crawls back up to kiss Andy. If there's one thing he's learned about giving head to Andy, it's that Hurley likes it dirty, and he loves licking traces of his own come out of Matt's mouth.

Andy was right, too, about it being hot enough for Matt to get hard again. Andy jerks him off, and Matt slumps onto him after he comes.

Andy pushes at him. "You're crushing me."

"I just came twice in less than an hour. Can't move."

"Fucker." Andy pushes harder, and Matt lets it serve as the momentum he needs to roll to the side.

"No wonder you get all the girls with sweet talking like that," Matt says through a yawn.

"It worked on you." Andy tugs the blankets out from under Matt and rearranges them over the two of them.

Matt pats his shoulder. "It was the tattoos and the sweet ass that worked on me."

"Fucker," Andy says again. "I didn't even have most of the tattoos then."

"Then just the sweet ass." Matt pulls him close. "Lemme sleep."

*

When Matt wakes up, Andy's a familiar weight against his chest. They got used to Andy sleeping on top of him when they hooked up in Matt's old bed or in the bunks on tour, and they've never gotten out of the habit. There's another body curved against his side in a familiar way. He knows it's Renee even before he opens his eyes.

*

Renee doesn't say anything about it and neither does Matt, at least not for a while. A couple of days later, the curiosity gets the better of him, and he asks, "You really don't mind?"

"Don't mind what?" Renee's checking over her fantasy football stats and doesn't even bother to look up at him.

"About me and Hurley?"

"No. He was there first." Renee finally looks up at him with a little grin on her face. "I wouldn't say no to watching sometime, but I don't mind."

*

So Matt's life is pretty fucking good. He has a hot girlfriend who likes football and doesn't mind that he also hooks up with his best friend, who is also hot and likes football and doesn't care that Matt has a girlfriend. Plus, he lives with three other dudes who all like football and don't care who Matt's hooking up beyond how much they can make fun of him for it.

*

"Renee wants to watch," Matt tells Andy one morning over breakfast at Beans & Barley.

"Watch what?"

Matt throws an ice cube at him. "You know what, asshole."

Andy blinks at him. "Oh. Really?"

Matt shrugs. "She said she did."

"Huh. Okay."

*

It's not exactly planned, but Matt's thinking about the possibility when he's making out with Hurley on the couch one night when Renee's supposed to come over. Renee has a key, so they don't know she's there until she's standing over them.

"Hey," Matt says, "we should take this upstairs." He pushes Andy off of him.

Andy rolls his eyes. "I don't see what's wrong with the couch," he bitches. "It's scotchgarded."

"Still too much work to clean up." Matt winks at Renee and pushes Andy up the stairs.

"You could make him clean it up," Renee suggests.

Matt laughs. "Yeah, right. You know he doesn't do menial labor around here."

Andy turns around. He's two stairs higher than Matt, so he's actually taller for the moment. "I pay all the bills."

"And we're thankful for it." Matt cups Andy's cock through his shorts and squeezes. It's his favorite way to make Andy forget a discussion. His eyes go all distant and he turns around to keep going up the stairs.

Matt figures they can do fancy some other time. If Renee wants to watch, they can just go for something really visible this time. He takes off his clothes, keeping half an eye on Hurley doing the same.

Renee sits with her back against the headboard on one side of the bed. Matt leans over to kiss her before he lies down and pulls Andy down with him.

They're both already hard from fooling around on the couch, so they just reach for each other's cocks and jerk off. It's even hotter than usual with Renee watching them and making these little hitching noises that Matt knows mean she's turned on.

Matt and Andy are on their sides, with Matt's back to Renee, so he doesn't actually know she's touching herself until after he and Andy have both come and he turns over to see if she liked watching them.

He doesn't hear or feel Andy move, so he knows they're both watching Renee make herself come.

Fitting the three of them in the bed is a little more awkward when it's premeditated, because Matt and Andy have how they usually sleep and Matt and Renee have how they usually sleep. It takes some shifting for them to all settle down.

*

Matt's at work, DJing, and Renee comes up to him and leans in like she's going to make a song request.

"I want to fuck Hurley."

It's a good thing Matt's behind the DJ table because he goes from zero to rock hard in nothing flat.

Renee winks at him and walks back to the dance floor.

Matt stays hard all the way through his set and the drive home. Renee's hand on his thigh does nothing to make him calm down.

They start kissing as soon as they're inside, and they go careening through the house to the stairs and up to Hurley's room. They crash through the door that isn't closed all the way. Andy's reading comics.

Matt tears himself away from Renee's mouth to ask, "You have condoms in here, right?"

Andy blinks at them from the bed. "You're going to fuck in here?"

Renee pulls her dress off over her head. "No. _We're_ going to fuck." She's not wearing a bra, and she steps out of her panties on her way to the bed. She tosses her hair back as she straddles Andy and takes his comic away.

Matt is intimately familiar with the look of dumbfounded want on Andy's face. He's felt it a time or two himself when Renee or Hurley does something so incredibly hot he can barely believe it.

Matt has to look to find the condoms in Hurley's nightstand, and when he turns back, Renee's kissing Andy wet and dirty. She's pretty fucking ballsy to think she's going to be in charge of this. Matt knows them both, and while he'd put his money on her over pretty much anyone else, there's no way Andy's ever going to let anyone get the better of him in bed.

Sure enough, while Matt's watching, Andy rolls them over so he's on top. He has a good excuse in that he does have to get his pants off, but Matt knows Renee's not getting back on top. Matt takes Hurley's glasses off his face and hands him a condom.

Matt was right; Renee's still on her back when Andy sinks into her. Not that she seems to mind all that much, going from the way she's wrapping around him.

Matt takes off his pants and sits down on the bed next to them to watch. This is better than porn. It's the two hottest people in his life fucking right there in full 3-D in front of him. He takes his cock in hand and starts stroking.

He's never actually seen Hurley fuck anyone before. He's clearly good at it, and Renee's not complaining. Andy even makes her come before he does, and then rolls off her to the side.

Matt squeezes his cock. "Baby," he says.

Renee looks at him for a long moment, considering, then says, "All right, get a condom. I can do one more."

Matt almost comes right then, but manages to tear his hand away and get a second condom out of the nightstand and onto his cock.

Unlike Hurley, Matt has no problem with Renee being on top, so he just stays where he is and lets Renee climb onto him. She's warm and soft around him, she puts her arms around his neck, and her breasts are just about level with his mouth.

Renee rocks down onto him, not letting him move at all. Matt has no problem with this. No problem at all. It's fucking hot. He does reach between them to brush over her clit.

Renee makes a protesting sound in the back of her throat. "Too much, Mix."

"Baby," Matt gasps, "I don't want to-"

"This is good," Renee says. "It's okay." She wraps her hands around the back of Matt's head and bends down to kiss him. "Come on."

And, fuck, not having to worry about her because Hurley already got her off is pretty damn hot too. Matt lasts maybe half a dozen more thrusts before he's tightening his arms around Renee and burying his face in her neck as he comes.

She takes care of the condom for him, and while she's doing that, Andy scoots over to kiss him. Totally better than porn. Porn never makes out with him afterwards.

*

"Hey, so," Andy says one night, "I want to fuck you."

On screen, Matt's character dies horribly. He very carefully puts his controller down on Andy's bed and turns to look at him. "And you thought now would be a good time to bring it up?"

Andy tosses his controller down too. "Good as any."

"Yeah, right," Matt says. "Right when I was about to kick your ass."

Andy laughs. "You were never going to kick my ass. I am the master."

Matt stares at him. "Kinky, Hurley."

Andy grins, bright and sharp. "I didn't mean it like that. Although I do want to fuck you."

Matt picks up his controller and starts the game again. They haven't done that, which, now that he thinks about it, is kind of strange. They've been hooking up for years.

He dies horribly again, and this time he tosses the controller toward the end of the bed in disgust. "Okay," he says.

Andy puts his controller down and looks at Matt for an uncomfortably long time. "Okay." He gets up and puts the controllers away.

It starts out like every other time, with them making out and rubbing against each other, and then Andy gets lube and a condom out of his nightstand drawer.

Matt's still not sure what to think about it when Andy puts his finger in his ass. It doesn't hurt, not yet anyway, and the way Hurley's watching him very, very intently is hot.

The second finger stretches a little more. It's uncomfortable, but it doesn't actually hurt. The third one makes him wince. Then Andy twists his fingers and presses down against what must be Matt's prostate because it feels really fucking good.

"You just keep doing that," Matt gasps out.

Hurley laughs at him and takes his fingers away.

Matt's intimately acquainted with how big Andy's cock is - he's had it in his hand and his mouth - but that didn't really prepare him for how massive it feels pushing into his ass.

"Work with me, Mix."

"I don't know what else you want me to do," Matt says between gritted teeth.

"Relax." Andy nips at his ear. "Come on, just relax and let me in."

Matt can do that. Matt can totally do that. He takes a deep breath and tells himself to relax, helped along by Andy muttering a constant litany of, "Relax, Mix. Just relax," in his ear.

It helps, and Andy's hips come to rest against his. Andy's eyes are as wide in his face as Matt thinks his own must be. Matt's not all the way hard anymore, but he gets there when Andy shifts around so he's brushing against Matt's prostate with at least every other thrust.

Andy's face twists into that particular grimace he gets when he's close to coming but trying to hold on. Matt takes his own cock in his hand and strokes himself the way he likes when he doesn't want anything but to get off. It always works, and Matt comes just a few seconds after Andy does.

Matt feels weirdly empty when Hurley pulls out of him. He says as much to Andy.

"Hmm." Andy kisses him, open mouth and tongue twisting against Matt's. "We could do it again. Later."

Matt thinks about it for a moment, then nods. "Yeah," he says. "Okay."

*

"What's up with you?" Renee asks the next day when he keeps shifting around on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

"Hurley fucked me yesterday." Matt squirms again. Nothing's working for him today.

Renee pushes him down so he's lying on his stomach with his chin digging into her thigh.

"Been a while?"

Matt turns his head so his face is pressed into her stomach instead. "First time, actually."

Renee doesn't say anything for a moment. "You two," she finally says, her voice fond and loving, "have the slowest relationship of anyone in existence."

Matt nuzzles his nose into her stomach. "Maybe we were just waiting for you."

Renee strokes his hair. "Maybe."

*

So, yeah, Matt's life is pretty fucking good.


End file.
